


Magic Man With Magic Hands

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, DFAB reader, Magic Bondage, Oral, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: Asra has been practicing some secret new trick in the back room on slow days, and refusing to show you what he’s doing. You’ve tried to peek in, but he’s even placed seals on the curtains so you can’t move them. There are occasional thumps, but after a few days you just ignore it to tidy up, and leave him meals on trays outside the curtains. Likely as not, he’s just napping.





	Magic Man With Magic Hands

Asra has been practicing some secret new trick in the back room on slow days, and refusing to show you what he’s doing. You’ve tried to peek in, but he’s even placed seals on the curtains so you can’t move them. There are occasional thumps, but after a few days you just ignore it to tidy up, and leave him meals on trays outside the curtains. Likely as not, he’s just napping.

Maybe a week later, you’ve just locked up for the night and sat down to have some tea when he slides out of the back room with his eyes glittering. “I think I’ve got that trick down! Do you want to see it?” He’s smiling a playful kind of smile, his eyes narrowed, and you know better than to trust that look.

“Sure.” You say anyway, setting your tea down. “What is it?”

He snickers, and starts mumbling a spell under his breath, too fast for you to pick out more than a few words, and his hair blows back, and then… Nothing happens. Nothing at all. You stare at him, waiting for some light or flowers or something to come out of his hands or mouth, but nothing happens. You’re just sitting across from him with his eyes closed like he’s meditating. You get the feeling he’s about to fall asleep or something, and then your teacup floats to the counter.

“Oh! That’s great!” You say, watching it settle without even spilling. “You’ll have to show me how to do that, too.”

As you talk, a hand wraps around your arm, and then another on your other arm, and as you look, Asra moves forward to kiss your cheek. “I can do up to six, now. I thought it might be fun?” He turns your head and kisses you, and the hands on your arms help you stand up while he kisses you, smiling. “If you want.”

You nod, flushed, and pull against the hands on your arms, finding them too sturdy to move. “Yeah. Yes. Let’s do it.” He grins, and wraps his arms around you, stepping backwards and leading you with him to the stairs, and then carefully up them and to the bed.

He sits you on the bed and steps back, focusing to himself, and more of the hands appear to pull your shirt over your head. The hands – his hands stroke your cheek, the column of your throat, warm and ghostly all at once. He kisses you, his hands moving to your chest and his knees pressing yours apart, while you let yourself be held fast by the hands on your arms.

His hands pull you back to lay down, one set on your arms and another on your wrists. Asra settles over you to kiss you, one of his thighs pressing against you through your pants, and he mouths wetly at your throat, biting at your collarbone while the hands attached to him grope at your chest. You sigh, tugging at the hold on your wrists while he moves down, leaving little hickeys here and there on your neck and shoulders.

As he moves down, the pressure against your crotch disappears so he can kneel on the floor instead. He pulls up bigger hickies on your chest, where your shirt can cover them, as he trails down. He kisses your stomach, making a winding path to blow raspberries against your side and give his other hands time to undo and pull down your pants and underwear. He bites your hip, though not all that hard, and curls his hand around your undercarriage.

With his hand there, you can rock your hips up and grind yourself against his palm. He dips his tongue into your belly button and chuckles when you wriggle, moving his hand to rub his thumb against your clit. He keeps kissing while you rock your hips up against his hand, letting your head drop back with a grumble when he skips to your thigh. Asra pulls your leg straight to kiss down to your ankle, giggling softly to himself.

You tap him on the forehead with your foot, and then two more hands materialize around your thighs to spread them and hold them down. Even though it’s still strange not being able to really see so much as sense his hands, it’s fun to have him hold you still. He mouths at your thigh when he works his way back up, and at the point where your thigh meets your body, he bites down hard, and sucks to pull up a hickey.

“You’re so impatient tonight.” He jokes, watching you grind against his hand and pull at the hands on your arms to try and speed him up. “Do you like being held down that much?”

Asra laughs some more, and then takes the hand on your undercarriage back despite your complaints, but then he replaces his hand with his mouth and you can’t complain anymore. You push your hips up against his mouth, groaning when his lips seal around your clit. Your hands close and grab at the sheets, and the hands on you hold you steadily still.

He hums, looping his arms around your thighs, and you moan, thighs flexing while you try to pull at his hold. He’s gonna tease you about the noises you’re making, but it’s too good to bother stifling yourself; he knows he’s good at this, and you know he is, and it’s worth being teased later. You roll your hips as much as you can, and he slides his hands up your sides to grope at your chest and tug your nipples.

Being held down is different from being tied down, and something about all the hands on you is exciting in a way you can’t fully explain. But the fact that he may well be drawing sigils with his tongue on you is helping you have more trouble with words beyond “yes” and “Asra” and “fuck me”. One of his hands leaves your chest and when you peek down, he’s shrugging out of his shirt, and he switches hands a moment later to drop his shirt behind himself. He pulls back, humming and licking his lips, and leans over you.

“Asra, come on.” You whine, and then kiss him again, sucking on his bottom lip. “Come on, please?”

He sits back, pushing his own pants down, and strokes himself a few times while you squirm, smiling more than a little smugly while he does. “I like this side of you, all needy.” The hands on your thighs pull you closer to the edge of the bed and he settles, pressing the head of his cock against you. “I almost want to leave you waiting for a little longer.”

Before you can start complaining, he presses into you, his hands pressing into the bed on either side of you, and your legs twitch when you try to wrap them around him but can’t. His hips press against yours and he lets out a shaky sigh, grinding against you. Your hands twitch and grab at the sheets while he starts a slow, deep rhythm, pushing you down against the bed on each thrust.

You moan, rolling your head to the side, and Asra leans his face into your neck, nuzzling against your skin before planting kisses down to your shoulder. His teeth drag over your skin and you moan something like harder, though you don’t know which part you specifically mean. He bites your shoulder, hard enough you can already feel a bruise forming by the time he stops to suck at it instead, and starts a quicker rhythm until his skin is hitting yours with enough force to make noise and your hands go white-knuckled on the sheets.

Asra pants against your throat as he moves, one hand gripping your hip while he leans on his elbow, mumbling your name against your skin. Your legs twitch as you get close, your back arching as much as it can with how you’re held. Idly, you wonder if noncorporeal hands can leave bruises, and not as idly you hope that they will.

He pulls up to his knees, his free hand moving to grope at your chest while the hands around your legs pull you into his lap so he can move a little quicker, and your legs twitch. “You’re really enjoying being manhandled, aren’t you? Maybe I should do this more often.” His face is flushed when he says that, but you make an agreeing kind of sound.

That would be fun, but right now you can’t really think about things like words, you’re too busy trying to press back against him and yank out of his hold to pull him down. Your voice gets tight and breathy, and he slides his hand from your chest to where he can rub his thumb against your clit and you gasp sharply, rocking into his hand more desperately as you come. You curse under your breath and shudder, grinding against him while he speeds up, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

Asra groans, falling over you and losing concentration on his spell as he comes, and you throw your arms around his shoulders and wrap your legs around his hips. He rocks against you a few times, panting hard and kissing you a little sloppily, and wraps his arms around you, laughing softly. “I have to work on my concentration for that.”

You fluff his hair, snickering along with him, and convince him to get up so you both can move to a bath. He tries to use the hands to wash your back so he can keep kissing you, but stops when you pinch his side and uses his real hands instead. You’ll definitely have to learn how to do that spell, and see if he likes being held down as much as you do.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo my first arcana fic!! I gotta write more of these folx!


End file.
